Forbidden
by Nii-sama1009
Summary: Que era lo mas perturbador que le había atraído de ella la primera vez que la vio después de casi 6 años? Su fino cuerpo cubierto de eróticas curvas que lo incitaban a recorrer cada una de estas, su hebras exóticas color rosa, sus pechos, sus apetecibles labios rojos que rogaban ser besados, sus orbes jade que le quitaban el aliento... o el hecho... de que era su hijastra? Lemmon


**Antes**** que nada**** NO PERMITO LA ADAPTACIÓN DE NINGUNO DE MIS FIC´S ASI COMO SEAN SUBIDOS EN OTRAS PÁGINAS ETC... ETC. PARA ELLO PRIMERO CONSÚLTENLO CONMIGO!**

ADVERTENCIAS:** escenas 18+, lenguaje obsceno, violencia.**

ACLARACIONES: _cursiva hechos del pasado (no son flash back)._ Letra normal hechos del presente**  
**

~Gracias por leer!

* * *

**~REGRESO~**

Miro por última vez la foto de su mujer, aquel ser que había desaparecido del mundo terrenal. Dejo escapar un largo suspiro antes de sentarse en su gran silla de aquel estudio, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza perdiéndose completamente en sus pensamientos ante la grande frustración que sentía en ese momento. La había perdido en un accidente automovilístico o por lo menos eso le habían dicho la policía, y sin embargo él sabía la verdad, que su esposa lo estaba engañando. Que tenía un amante mucho más joven que él, porque alegaba que ya nada era como antes, que no le miraba, besaba o tocaba con la misma devoción y amor que había sentido los primeros años de su relación, buscando aquellas fervientes emociones en alguien que pudiera brindárselas. Y es que él no era tan viejo, de hecho era mucho menor que ella, le llevaba unos 10 años más que aquel hombre. Se enamoro profundamente de esta a los 22 creyendo que era la indicada, solo para al final darse cuenta que todo había sido un error. Y es que a sus 29 años era un hombre totalmente codiciado. Sus cabellos tan negros que destellaban reflejos azulados, sus facciones masculinas, sus hermosos ojos negros que mantenían un misterio encantador e hipnotizante. Sus firmes pectorales, su retaguardia bien pronunciada, las piernas musculosas, sus fuertes brazos y el porte natural que guardaba en su persona.

Uchiha Sasuke era todo sueño de cualquier mujer. Pero había cometido un error, uno que le había cambiado todo su ser… Enamorarse. Si bien su esposa había sido una mujer bella, de ojos azules y una larga cabellera rubia, su cuerpo era de admirar, desear y tocar. Yamanaka Ino era alguien inusual, tan exquisitamente bella con las curvas de su fino cuerpo, sus facciones delicadas y el aroma que desprendía, todo en ella era hermoso, tan único y diferente. Aunque su relación se basaba más en sexo sin compromiso, con el tiempo llegaron a necesitarse más de la cuenta. Adquiriendo un nuevo rol en su vida.

La había aceptado sin siquiera señalar su pasado o cuando conoció a su hija que en ese tiempo apenas tenía 10 años, fruto de una relación nada placentera cuyo padre había muerto hace algún tiempo atrás o por lo menos eso le había hecho creer, porque había muchas mentiras a su alrededor que ya ni siquiera sabía que era verdad o que era una ilusión en las palabras que eran destiladas. Con la primogénita de Ino intento tener una buena relación mas nunca pudo, solo por un tiempo pero de un momento a otro cambio todo. Volviéndose una tormenta cada día que transcurría, continuas riñas entre madre e hija por su presencia se hacían cada vez más presente causando un profundo abismo entre ambas. Y como ella era un "obstáculo" para la prosperidad de su relación. Decidiendo mandarla a un internado lejos de ellos en Inglaterra. Olvidándola a medida que pasaba los años, perdiéndole el sentimiento que debía profesar la rubia por su hija. Y al final… regresaría para estar con ella una vez más, aunque fuera solo unos instantes a contemplar la fría y gris lapida donde llevaba su nombre. Fue en ese instante que finalmente había logrado entenderlo… nunca había amado a Ino, solo fue una simple atracción física. Y tardo casi siete años en descubrirlo… que idiota había sido. Había desperdiciado su juventud en una mujer que no valía la pena pero de cierta forma no se arrepentía de haberla conocido. Porque por ella, la había descubierto

–tsk…–bufo el moreno, tratando de contenerse, ahora en ese momento tendría que hacerse cargo de ella, quien sería vista como su hija ante la sociedad, que aunque no llevara su apellido su moral le indicaba otra cosa. Después de todo le había ruinado de cierta forma su vida, al separarle de su madre, ser el motivo de las peleas y discusiones con ella. Era una niña la última vez que le vio y ahora tendría que lidiar con una adolescente. Maldita sea mascullo el moreno a lo bajo.

¡Jamás había pensado en tener hijos con nadie!

Y ahora tendría que desarrollar ese rol que en su momento creyó que podía hacer, porque era más fácil tratar con una niña pequeña que con una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas y ciertos grados de rebeldía. Solo que sería difícil por la etapa en la que estaba atravesando. Escucho tocar la puerta, y sin embargo no contesto. Aun así se adentro una figura femenina, una mujer de cabellos rojizos de exuberantes pechos, cuerpo con diversas curvas, piernas largas… ¿Hermosa? Si... Pero por sus ropajes la creerían una cualquiera.

–señor Uchiha, nos han informado que el avión de la señorita Haruno, no tardara en llegar –sonrió ampliamente dejando a la vista el exagerado escote que tenía su blusa.

–está bien, puedes retirarte Karin –soltó el moreno ignorándola por completo, cosa que hizo que frunciera el entrejo al ver que no consiguió el efecto que esperaba en él, pero no era para menos. Nunca le tomaba la importancia que debía, no enrolarse con su personal, esa era una de sus reglas. No quería cometer el mismo error que había cometido con Ino cuando entro a hacer su pasantía de la universidad y descubrió a Ino, comenzando su relación, y de esa manera fusionando ambas compañías en una sola en la que ambos eran los presidentes de dicha organización. Se excuso con una leve la pelirroja con una leve reverencia y salió de la habitación a toda prisa. Levanto su vista, mirando con odio el reloj de la pared. La vería después de tantos años... seis años para ser exactos. Todavía podía recordarla, sus cabellos cortos de un rosa exótico, sus ojos grandes y brillantes, adornados de unas pestañas largas y gruesas, su piel porcelana, su corta estatura en aquel entonces, e incluso lo inocente e ingenua que llegaba a ser, que radicaba en lo sexual sin proponérselo. Suspiro pesadamente. Su ligera atracción por esa chiquilla y los celos descomunales de Ino fueron otra de las causas de las cuales hicieron que la mandara lejos de ellos. Sabía de antemano que era solo algo físico, algo que le atraía fuertemente a su persona, miles de veces intentaba pensar que era ello, y no que había algo en ella un efecto tan hechizante y vigorizante, algo que le reconfortaba con solo mirarle.

¡Dios! … Ya se había resignado a no verla jamás ni siquiera pensarle ¿Por qué tendría que verla de nuevo? Justo ahora que era "libre" y ella que había crecido. Justamente cuando había acabado con la infelicidad que crecía día a día con Ino, y se veía a sí mismo en una relación más estable y duradera donde podía empezar desde cero. Sakura… sonrió levemente al solo pensar en su nombre. Era una molestia según podía recordar. Pero… le brindaba una tranquilidad y un sentimiento de paz. Que no podía explicar.

* * *

– ¡aaaahh! –gimió con fuerza al sentir aquellos espasmos que recorrían a conciencia su cuerpo, mordiéndose el labio inferior para tratar de callarse, más eso era algo imposible a esas alturas. Se llevo sus manos a la boca pero no conto que el pelirrojo que le brindaba aquel placer se las quitara de esta.

–quiero… quiero escucharte –pronuncio roncamente haciendo que la chica se apretara sus manos al sentir que las penetraciones se hacían cada vez mas lentas.

–más… más... rápido Sasori... –grito casi al borde del orgasmo, sentir las embestidas de una manera tan lenta era para ella una tortura prefería algo más salvaje, algo más fuerte, que le llenara completamente a conciencia su cuerpo explotando en un sonoro gemido su éxtasis, el placer recorriendo sus entrañas y el mundo colocándose a sus pies mas sin embargo el pelirrojo que estaba encima de ella hizo caso omiso a aquella petición, quería hacerla sufrir... sentirla suya por más tiempo, porque tenía ese vago presentimiento de que la perdería, por algún motivo, la dejaría. Era demasiado para él. Con velocidad subió sus manos a su blusa adentrándolas, masajeando por encima de su sostén sus pechos sintiendo a través de la fina tela sus pezones rígidos a causa del contacto haciendo patrones circulares haciendo que la chica jadeara con fuerza ladeando su rostro con las mejillas teñidas de bellos colores carmines mordiéndose el labio libinosamente, se acerco a este para besarle pero no conto que saliera de ella, volteándola bruscamente haciendo de lado la braga, que aun traía puesta, penetrándola de una sola estocada mirando con fascinación como el vuelo de la falda de esta se movía de hacia adelante y atrás, pasando su vista a sus pantalones le quedaban por debajo de sus rodillas.

– aaahh –gimió con fuerza la pelirrosa quien comenzaba a mover sus caderas al compas de las ilícitas penetraciones en movimientos circulares restregando su trasero contra la pelvis del muchacho quien tenía clavado sus manos a los costados de sus caderas cerrando tentativamente sus ojos dejándose embriagar ante la extraña sensación que le era otorgada por su compañera ¿En qué mierda se había metido? Se suponía que estaba ahí porque había alegado la chica que se sentía mareada y necesitaba ir al baño. Por eso le había seguido, no tenía siquiera planeado terminar teniendo sexo en aquel lugar en donde probablemente los demás pasajeros debían escuchar sus gemidos.

¿Es que acaso estaba loca? Sonrió de lado con tan solo pensarlo, porque lo estaba, y él también por desearla a tal grado. Cerro sus ojos abruptamente cuando salió de ella y esta se había bajado hasta su miembro lamiendo con lentitud la puntita de este, gruñendo en el acto, ver que la pelirrosa sacaba su lengua y comenzaba a hacer diversas figuras en su miembro continuamente haciendo figuras con sus dedos en este. –… Sakura… basta –susurro con su voz entrecortada, tensándose fuertemente ante la maravillosa imagen que le daba, dándole largas lamidas a conciencia a su amigo, regalándole de vez en cuando sonrisas angelicales contrastando la inocencia con la sensualidad que toda ella radiaba en ese momento, paso sus labios por sus testículos ahogándose el chico con el placer que le era propiciado, sus manos subieron con suavidad siguiendo un patrón tan delicado con estas haciéndolo a su vez solo con la yema de sus dedos. Subiendo hasta su pelvis, levantándose suavemente, repegandose hasta él, una vez erguida restregando su cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo claramente su erección cuyas venas brincaban sin compasión, añorando por llegar. Demonios… pensó el pelirrojo, aunque fuera algo raro de admitir, Sakura tenia razón, tener sexo en el baño del avión era increíblemente arriesgoso y placentero.

– ¿Sucede algo… Sasori-kun? –escucho a Sakura en su susurro repegandose a un costado de su lóbulo mordisqueándolo con suavidad, sintiéndose frustrado el pelirrojo por haberle impedido correrse– creí que querías jugar –soltó con diversión, lamiéndolo con fuerza.

–Sakura…

– ¿Sí? –soltó una risa. Le jalo sorpresivamente de sus brazos volteándola bruscamente, sus manos comenzaron a explorar su cuerpo, una de ellas ahueco el pecho izquierdo y con la otra descendió hasta su parte intima donde metió un dedo haciendo de lado la tela ya humedecida. Esta inconscientemente empujo sus caderas hacia abajo tratando de mantener un mayor control con las embestidas que eran propiciadas con los dedos del hombre. Podía sentir la humedad de la Haruno hacerse cada vez aumentar, le dejo recargada contra el lavabo, mientras bajaba lentamente, esparciendo húmedos besos a lo largo de su cuello, espalda, sus caderas, pero en cuanto llego a sus glúteos, los cuales apretó con fuerza ganado un ronroneo por parte de la chica. Le levanto su falda hundiendo su rostro en este.

–¡aaah! –Gimió la pelirrosa, al sentir como este bajaba hasta su ano y lamía el pequeño agujero. – aahh... –restregó su trasero contra el chico al momento en que sintió un dedo adentrarse dentro del pequeño orificio al mismo tiempo que sentía la dureza de este entrar en ella, aumentando el volumen de las embestidas en cada instante–, por favor –suplico la pelirrosa. –Más... más rápido –de nueva cuenta ignoro el pedido. La levanto, y sentó en el lavabo, se alejo un momento de ella porque sintiendo que sus paredes vaginales le comenzaron a apretar con fuerza su miembro, en lugar de llegar y hacer que el orgasmo abrazara a ambos le dejo insatisfecha, iba a replicar pero no conto que este le deslizara de sus piernas sus bragas rojas de una manera bastante brusca. – ¿Qué vas a...?

Callo inmediatamente al sentir que el pelirrojo le abría mas las piernas y ponía su rostro a la altura de su sexo, dejando a la vista sus labios vaginales y el hinchado monte de Venus, el cual lamio con lentitiud. – ¡aaaaahh! –gimió con más fuerza al sentir su lengua recorrer su centro de una manera sencillamente deliciosa. Arqueo su espalda, al mismo tiempo, que se subía su blusa y sostén dejando a la vista sus pechos, comenzado a masajearlos, estimulándose ella misma– Sa...sasori –gimió su nombre al sentir que le metía de golpe 3 dedos en su entrada simulando penetraciones haciendo que esta comenzara a mecer sus caderas de atrás a adelante en busca de mas placer, sintió que el pelirrojo le agarraba las caderas para hacer bien su trabajo. – ¡aaagghhh! –siguió moviendo su lengua más rápido, quería escucharla gemir su nombre, adentro otro dedo a las penetraciones, al mismo tiempo que mordía ligeramente su clítoris, haciendo que se abriera más, empujándolo con su mano su sexo, en señal que amaba esos movimientos, se levanto de su lugar dejando a Sakura con el entrejo fruncido. No había logrado llegar. La segunda vez que hacia ello.

Sonrió ante aquel acto, verla tan frustrada, era una sencillamente una gloria, verla con el cabello alborotado, con la respiración entrecortada, pidiendo por más, suplicando por llegar ¡Dios! Era sencillamente un cruel delirio. Gimió en cuanto sintió la lengua de este chupar su pezón derecho, al mismo tiempo que este metía su pene de una sola estocada. – ¡aaaaghhh! –Enredo sus piernas a sus caderas en busca de más placer, al mismo tiempo que abraza su cuello. – ¡aaaaghhh! Sasori... –grito al sentir que las embestidas subían el tono, siguieron moviéndose, las cadera de la pelirrosa ayudaron al pelirrojo moviéndose hacia atrás y delante, aumentando el ritmo de las penetraciones. Que para ese entonces ambos miraban maravillados como se perdían entre sus pliegues vaginales, la chica sintió un delicioso y fructífero espasmo recorre su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, ladeando su cabeza echándola hacia atrás– mmm... aahh... –gruñeron ambos al sentir el orgasmo en sus cuerpo recorrerles a conciencia. Permanecieron así un buen rato. Sintiendo la resaca del increíble orgasmo que ambos habían tenido. La chica podía sentir algo caliente emanar de su interior. Se había corrido el pelirrojo dentro de ella.

–eso fue...

– ¿Increíble no?... –completo ella. Sonrió sobre su cuello, pero cambio bruscamente su semblante por uno más serio, saliendo por completo de ella.

– ¿Te sigues cuidando? –pregunto nervioso al ver el liquido blancuzco sobresaliendo de sus muslos.

– ¿no crees que es algo tarde para eso? –soltó con burla la ojijade a lo que este le miro serio, ganado una pequeña y singular sonrisa–, claro que me cuido. No te pongas así –acaricio su mejilla de una manera tan tierna, de una que solo ella podía hacerlo, y sin embargo se quito de su lugar, subiéndose los bóxer y sus pantalones. La chica frunciendo el entrejo se bajo del lavabo con cuidado buscando sus bragas en el piso del baño, se las coloco y ordeno el resto de su ropa con sumo cuidado al igual que su cabello, mientras veía a su compañero, Akasuna no Sasori, un hombre de unos 27 años, era alto de ojos pardos, pelirrojo y de un cuerpo bastante vigorizante, había sido contratado por su madre cuando recién había cumplido los 16, al principio lo detesto por saber por quien había sido contratado por con el pasar del tiempo se había ganado su confianza y hasta un poco más de privilegios. – ¿Sucede algo malo?

–no debimos acostarnos –confeso el pelirrojo lo que aumento el fruncido de la pelirrosa.

– ¿A qué viene ese comentario? –murmuro tratando de esconder su enojo y el temor de la respuesta a su pregunta.

–tu padre... –contesto con una mueca.

–te recuerdo que Sasuke no es mi padre... No es nada mío. –murmuro con un odio inmutable en sus palabras.

–Sakura... Como sea es quien te vera ahora en adelante ahora que tu madre falleció

–Ino…–murmuro con desprecio y dolor a la vez.

–Sakura...

–Ella me dejo por él... –interrumpió a Sasori. – Cuando más la necesitaba me dejo, Sasori, no le debo nada a mamá. Y si Sasuke quiere encargarse de mí, eso es lo mínimo que puede hacer después de mandarme a ese maldito internado. –ladeo su rostro, intentando contener en vano sus lágrimas. – dices que fue un error haber tenido sexo. Tal vez pero por lo menos quiero tener un recuerdo lindo, al que pueda aferrarme –le toco el rostro e hizo que mirara directo a sus ojos, esos hermosos orbes jade cristalizados cegados por una amargura en su fondo, llenos del dolor que había sentido, el abandono por su propia madre. El dolor de ser dejada por la persona que más amaba. Le tomo de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo. A pesar de que le llevaba por 10 años, la quería... La amaba... Tenerla entre sus brazos era algo tan bello que jamás pensó en tener. Le comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos. Esos siempre le tranquilizaban.

–Lo siento –murmuro solo para que ella pudiera escucharlo, pero se me hace imposible tener que saber que no podre estar contigo como siempre hemos estado –no respondió solo se hundió en su pecho, cerrando con fuerzas sus ojos– debemos regresar o sospecharan... –sonrió ligeramente la pelirrosa.

– ¿Supongo que esa es la desventaja de tener que viajar en un avión privado no?-ironizo la pelirrosa.

–Vamos princesa... saldré primero, después tu puedes hacerlo al cabo de unos momentos –asintió y lo miro perderse por la puerta de metal. Suspiro fuertemente.

Se quedo ella sola por un momento, haciendo que fuera más consciente de su realidad, ese día regresaba... Regresa a Tokio después de 6 años fuera... Podía recordarlo aun, su porte, su rostro, lo egocéntrico que podía llegar a ser, tuvo sus buenos momentos con él, pero también fue por él que había sido alejada buena parte de su infancia y su adolescencia de su hogar. Su madre lo había llevado a su hogar, lo había tomado como su esposo, haciéndole creer que el podría llenar el vacío que había dejado su padre.

Que tonta había sido, su madre solamente lo había llevado para acostarse con él, para hacerla sentir mujer de nueva cuenta, olvidarse del hombre que la embarazo y murió al cabo de unos meses, o por lo menos eso le recordaba cada vez que le llamaba en el internado, diciéndole lo feliz y dichosa que era en cada oportunidad que tenía, siempre quiso saber por qué su madre le tenía tanto rencor, ni siquiera estaba segura si había un recuerdo feliz de ella en sus memorias, pero todo apuntaba a alguien, la culpa no era suya. Frunció el entrejo notoriamente, porque ella ya había dado por sentado que la culpa había sido de él.

Por él había sido separada de su madre. Pasando parte de su corta vida en un internado... En un lugar desconocido. Todo porque Sasuke se lo pidió a Ino... O eso fue lo que le dijo a su hija el día en que se entero que abandonaría el país al cabo de unos meses para irse a uno nuevo. Unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Se las limpio con el dorso de su mano. Tenía que ser fuerte. Después de todo... Es lo único con lo que podía contar ahora. Salió del baño, buscando con su mirada al pelirrojo, sonrió levemente al verlo, dormía plácidamente como un niño. Sonrió levemente era el único que de verdad apreciaba. Se sentó alado de este, fijando su vista a la ventanilla, ignorando las miradas de las azafatas que le miraban con recelo, cerró sus ojos, hasta caer finalmente en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Miro nuevamente su reloj, esperando que nada malo hubiera pasado, aun no llegaba el avión, y eso de cierta manera le preocupaba, solo que como buen hombre no dejaba que sus emociones fueran expuestas. Escucho un ligero zumbido, levanto su vista al cielo que comenzaba a obscurecer lentamente. Hasta encontrar en este el avión que iba descendiendo con lentitud hasta detenerse exitosamente.

–Ya es hora Sakura... –la pelirrosa asintió levemente, levantándose de su lugar algo nerviosa. Salió por las escaleras que habían puesto, pasando su vista por el alrededor del establecimiento, estaban en una especie de pista privada o algo por el estilo, suspiro con nerviosismo al fijar su vista en el horizonte encontrándose con la silueta de aquel hombre por el cual había sufrido mucho. Sintió su cuerpo entero temblar al pensar verlo de nueva cuenta– tranquila... Estará todo bien... –murmuro Sasori, pero solo lo hizo cuando s u mano se encontró con la suya, al. Le regalo una fugaz mirada indicando que comprendía aquello. Camino el resto de la distancia que la separaba del hombre, hasta que llego a él, quien le deba la espalda. Suspiro pesadamente. Tenía que llamarlo, pronunciar su nombre. Cosa que no quería hacer, pero debía.

–Sasuke... –escucho su nombre en una melodiosa voz, volteo lentamente, encontrándose con aquella fina criatura. Era ella... Era ella... Era Sakura. Había cambiado drásticamente. Su cuerpo. De uno infantil a uno más maduro, la miro de arriba a abajo, sus exóticas y finas hebras rosadas que caían en su espalda como cascada, ahora más largas. Sus grandes y brillosos ojos jade bañados de una capa de un sentimiento que florecía de su ser más profundo hasta prolongarse por toda su esencia, sus labios delgados y rojos deseando ser besados. Su tersa y aporcelanada piel que contrastaba con sus orbes jade, sus pechos de tamaño razonable que eran escondidos bajo la blusa que hacia pronunciar su esbelta cintura. Sus piernas largas y bien torneadas, su buen y firme trasero, que lo hacía lucir exquisito bajo su minifalda, que un momento muy brusco podría verle sus bragas. Prácticamente la estaba desnudando con la mirada, cosa que no fue desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes causando a la chica cohibirse. Giro su rostro hacia el pelirrojo en busca de algo de apoyo.

–Sasuke. –una tercera voz le hizo entrar en razón, percatándose de su acción, pero ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Es decir ¿Cómo podía ver de esa manera a su "hija"? A pesar de que nadie sabía que ella lo era... No debía verla con esos ojos, con esos pecaminosos pensamientos. Frunció el entrejo al encontrarse con el pelirrojo que estaba a su lado, de una manera muy cercana.

–Sasori –saludo fríamente el moreno–, bien hecho puedes retirarte –escupió agriamente al ver que Sakura le miraba tiernamente.

–Sí... Cuídate Sakura –asintió levemente mientras veía con cierta tristeza irse de su lado. Casi al instante sintió la penetrante mirada del moreno sobre ella. Teniendo la sensación de estar a su merced. No quería estar con él… él era la persona menos indicada con el cual debía estar.

–Vamos –le indico el camino a seguir con un movimiento con la mano, hasta llegar a una lujosa y amplia limosina, subió a esta seguida del moreno quien le abrió la puerta de esta. Una vez adentro se mantuvo lo más lejos de este e intentaba ignorarlo mirando por la ventana en el transcurso del viaje, tratando de mantenerse firme, mientras el moreno trataba de hacer lo mismo, aunque no ayudaba nada cuando Sakura se cruzo de piernas dejando ver buena parte de sus muslos al descubierto. –... hace una semana –comenzó a decir el Uchiha, volteando esta a mirarlo– enterramos a tu madre –no respondió– pensé que sería lo mejor, ya que… –callo inmediatamente admirando los orbes grandes y cristalizados de la pelirrosa, le dolía escuchar aquello, aunque fingiera no sentir nada. Era su madre después de todo.

–Está bien… –ladeo su rostro, intentando mantenerse firme–, ella y yo no tenemos algo que nos una.

–no deberías hablar de esa manera de ella… es tu madre.

– ¿Lo es? –se levanto de su lugar acercándose al moreno–, ella fue realmente una buena una madre Sasuke? ¿Dejarte abandonada por 6 años, sin verte, sin por lo menos llamar alguna vez para saber cómo estás? –No respondió– ¡Anda dime! –exigió la pelirrosa, al mismo tiempo que hacia un movimiento brusco al intentar levantarse pero lo único que consiguió fue que ambos cayeran al piso de esta, el encima de ella.

Sintió su respiración sobre su cuello, la manera en que sus cuerpos se moldeaban perfectamente al del otro, el aroma a cerezo que destilaba e impregnaba en su persona o lo maravillosamente que se veían sus ojos cristalizados. Sin darse cuenta subió su mano a su cintura atrayéndola hacia él. –aahh –suspiro, escuchándose lo más agudo posible, confundiéndose con un gemido, haciendo que la entrepierna del moreno comenzara a hormiguear, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojas. Sus cabellos regados por todo el lugar donde permanecía su cuerpo, su falda levemente levantada, al igual que su blusa dejando a la vista su ombligo con aquel lindo percing en este, su mano izquierda recorrió su tersa piel de su pierna. –Sa…Sasuke… –susurro con la voz rota, mientras este acortaban la distancia entre ellos.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Los quiere y adora: CiinD! :)**


End file.
